


海骨

by mildwildworld (HiddenEden)



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEden/pseuds/mildwildworld
Summary: 那个晚上我们做爱了。就像看到他唱着我写的歌跳舞时一样，我觉得我变得完整了。





	1. 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个晚上我们做爱了。  
就像看到他唱着我写的歌跳舞时一样，我觉得我变得完整了。

林先生，您还好吗？  
突然给您写这封信，我深感冒昧。

前些日子我在整理父亲的遗物时，发现了他日记中关于您和朴先生的一些记述。我想也许您会愿意把这些文字留作纪念。无论是之于您和朴先生，还是之于您和我父亲。

请原谅我在这里怀有一丝私心。您或许一直以为与我父亲只是半生老友，曾经我也这么认为。但恳请您在看完下面这些文字之后，能在想起我父亲时，记得哪怕一星半点儿的他与您其他友人的不同。

我擅自作出这样的决定，或许会让他老人家在天堂里大发雷霆。可我也不管不顾了。毕竟他活着时一个人缄默的时间太久，我没法看他走后留下的遗物都还是这么孤独。

父亲是个怪人，一直坚持用笔和纸写日记。现在留存了将近厚厚的十本。几年前搬家的时候纸张脱落弄丢了一些，父亲生了好大的气。我想说的是，我给您抄写的时候并没有按照时间顺序，而且也抄得并不完整。请您谅解。

无论如何，请代我向朴先生问好。  
祝您和朴先生身体健康，生活幸福。

2022/10/3  
今天林煐岷的状态很好，脸上是我甚少见到的明朗。

我不知道有多少人曾在大洋中央看过星空，林煐岷笑起来就是那个模样。我十二岁时曾和父母在远离冲绳本岛的一个无人小岛上过夜，躺在沙滩上的时候，夜空压得很低，眼前扑面而来即是一座星星满溢的悬崖。黑暗里海浪拍打在我脚上，我觉得我随时可以纵身一跃跳进那片悬崖。

林煐岷在我面前为数不多地展露过几次笑容，不外乎是因为谈起音乐，或者朴佑镇。当然，今天应该是后者。

我每天早上工作前都会浏览新闻，主要是国内国际的时政、艺术、商务和评论。但自林煐岷的治疗开始，我养成了每天搜索一下韩国娱乐头条的习惯。今早我看到很多报道，比如“K.D助力朴佑镇再次出道进军世界”、“朴佑镇再出道携手Kendrick Dogg，首张solo单曲进入全球billboard前3”、“前WannaOne成员朴佑镇billboard3位！实力rapper新星的诞生”，等诸如此类的媒体称赏。林煐岷一定也看到这些新闻了。他应该会很高兴，因为朴佑镇终于没有放弃舞台。我也高兴，因为林煐岷的苦心没有白费。

旧金山下午的阳光很暖。他穿着一件V字领的米色羊毛衫走进来。光线穿过百叶窗泻在他身上，在他象牙般的脖颈和锁骨处落下些深深浅浅斑驳的影子，像古希腊神衹的雕塑。

他拉开我面前的椅子坐下来，一如往常礼仪周正地跟我问好，称呼我为郑老师。我以前常常想让他叫我的名字，但长年在东亚的生活习惯似乎很难让他改口，后来我也就随他去了。

他落座之后首先从包里掏出一张崭新的CD。阳光中的浮沉纷纷扰扰地落到封面上，他便用修长的手指轻轻拂去那些微尘。他的动作温柔得像在抚摸封面人物的面孔，这时我才注意到那是朴佑镇上周发行的出道单曲。

“郑医生，给您的。”他说着，把CD往我面前推了推，指尖却似是而非地在上面停留了好一会儿。“他能......这张CD能做出来，有一半您的功劳。谢谢您把Kendrick介绍给我。我知道您不爱听说唱，但是...请相信我，这几首真的还不错。”他露出刚刚我所描述的那种笑容。

没有人能抵抗那个笑容。

他走之后，我拿起那张CD仔细瞧了瞧。封面上的人和一年多以前我查阅他们两个的资料时相比，成熟了许多。那人侧身站着看向镜头，又像透过镜头在望着什么。曾经少年圆润的轮廓变得有些消瘦，下颌骨和鼻梁的线条被凸显了出来。眼神在上挑的眼尾修饰下显得既有力量又魅惑。但在我看来却隐隐约约像个被割出来的锋利又深沉的伤口。确实，这些年发生在他身上这些事自然会从气质上体现出来。

自那以后，林煐岷大约也有将近3年没有再见过朴佑镇了吧。

想到这里我眼前突然出现刚才林煐岷用手指摩挲CD的画面。一瞬间我便丧失了听的欲望。于是我把碟放入了CD架的深处。

2020/12/11  
今天詹姆斯·金说要介绍给我一位咨客。据说是他前几年在韩国结识的一位作曲家，一年多前因为一起事件而中断了在韩国的事业，现在移居到旧金山，在他的工作室里写曲子。这位朋友患有中度抑郁，在心理医生的指导下服药。詹姆斯认为配合心理咨询会让治疗更有效，并且有助于他适应新的生活环境，便建议他来跟我这个韩裔咨询师聊聊。

我本想向他要一份背景资料，没想到他耸了耸肩，拿起我桌上的纸笔，写下一个名字和一串联系方式。他把纸片塞到我面前，对着我的电脑努了努嘴，示意我上网查查。

“那收费方式呢？”我冲着他背影喊道。  
他回过头来眨了眨眼睛，“放心，你不要钱他都会塞给你的。”

我打开浏览器界面，久违地用韩语输入林煐岷三个字。首先跳出来的便是一张漂亮的东方面孔和整理好的背景资料。看来还是个小有名气的人。我见怪不怪地点了进去。

因为父母职业的关系，我从小就被所谓的名人环绕。在跟他们虚度了那么多时光后，我发现他们原本不过跟普通人一样，拥有同样的欲望，会同样地受伤。只是名望、地位和金钱把一切都放大了，有时竟会失控到没人可预料的地步。

林煐岷看起来似乎也是这样。

根据这个网站的介绍，林煐岷原本出生在一个平凡的农家，年少因为出色的音乐才华被大型娱乐公司相中，19岁便开始进行音乐创作。到24岁为止已经为韩国歌手或组合提供了近五十首歌曲，其中不少是获得年度大奖或提名的金曲。介绍了其成就之后，这个网页几乎用了一半的篇幅来阐述让林煐岷跌入谷底的那次事件。

我把那些叙述浏览了一遍，大体概括如下：去年11月，林煐岷(24岁)被拍到和当时最流行的限定偶像组合成员朴佑镇(20岁)在前者家门口醉酒后接吻的视频，并留宿一夜。此后舆论攻击不断，甚至挖出疑似林煐岷的同性交友网站账号。最终闹剧以林煐岷发表一纸声明而缓缓平息下去。声明里称，自己与朴佑镇并非那种关系，亲吻只是醉酒之后的玩笑。但自己作为前辈，对刚成年的后辈开这种玩笑确实不妥。为表歉意，会暂停一切活动。网站的参考链接里还贴心地附上了一个当时的视频。

我心里生起一种本能的不快。于是我没有点开那个视频。公共暴力以这样那样的理由侵入私人领域的事太多了。即便我还未见到那位咨客，即便我点开那个视频他也永远不会知道，但我已经决定让他保有我全部的尊重和信任。

我决定只听他怎么说。

不过我还是去搜索了一下朴佑镇的照片，那还是一张饱满的少年的脸。

2021/1/1  
我跟林煐岷已经进行了三次谈话，今天是第四次。新年的第一次。我有一种预感，今年会在我身上发生一些好事。

林煐岷是个很有意思的人。第一次见完面后他有点拘谨地问我怎么收费。我拍拍他的肩膀说既然都认识詹姆斯，就别担心钱的事了。他脸上露出惶恐的神情，一副我不说出多少钱就再也不要见到我的样子，我便告诉了他我的诊疗费。我刻意说低了三分之二。

结果第二天我便收到一张翻了倍的支票。我看到支票上手写的数字圆滚滚的，觉得像极了他的眼睛。

那天我也没料到他开口跟我说的第一句话是：“郑医生，我是个同性恋。”  
我心里有些震动。这件事在被他所认定之前，一定困扰并且伤害了他很久，他才会决定对初次见面的我说出来。

“好巧，我也是。”我笑着向他伸出手。见他身体僵直无法动弹的样子，我便装作不经意地收回手，继续说：“欢迎来到美国。欢迎来到加州。”

这几次的见面，为了让他放松，我带他在我住所里打球，跟他讨论喜欢的音乐，请他品茶。这就是办公地和住所在一起的好处。

他话开始慢慢变多起来，我试图引导他说出他痛苦的症结。可是他从来没有提过朴佑镇这个名字。

2021/4/20  
最近咨客很多，我情绪也比较低落。很多结构性的恶果最终都变成个人化的痛苦。这永远是个无解的怪圈。

林煐岷到现在也没提过一句朴佑镇，于是我只能从他对自己的身份认同入手。此外，我竭尽所能地把他介绍给我所认识的开放可靠的同志朋友，也通过人脉让他结识了一些当地的音乐人。

詹姆斯每次见到我，总会嘲笑我说怎么没见我对其他咨客这么上心。

2021/4/27  
打完网球休息的时候，我坐下来一边擦汗一边跟林煐岷聊到我过去的恋情。其实我已经没有把这当成一次咨询。但听我说完后，林煐岷把球拍立在地上陀螺似的转了几圈，忽然开口了。

“那天是我主动亲的他。成人礼上他喝醉了，闹着要去我家。到我家门口他醉得扶不起。扯着我问我到底喜不喜欢他。”他梦呓一般说着，汗从头发滴到地上，滴滴答答数着节拍。

“我怎么能不喜欢他。从我们在釜山认识的时候开始，我就喜欢他了。让他跳舞给我看是我每天最期待的事情。只是那时候还小，什么都不懂。后来他参加比赛，唱了我写的歌。看着他唱着我写的歌跳舞，您知道那是一种什么样的心情吗？”他笑着看向我，眼睛是布满星星的深渊。

“我也有些醉了。我不知道是因为酒精而控制不住自己，还是因为感情而控制不住自己。看着他的嘴唇我觉得我唯一能做的选择就是亲下去。那个晚上我们做爱了。就像看到他唱着我写的歌跳舞时一样，我觉得我变得完整了。”他低着头把脸埋在阴影里，我看不到他的表情变化，也没办法从语调上判断他说这话时的心情。

“那现在的你呢？”

他沉默了很久，没再开口说话。


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我当然明白他在赞美他的神。  
可我与我的神之间从没有过这样的瞬间，这样的一瞥。

2025/12/25  
我不信基督，但我最喜欢的哲学家却是一只虔诚的羔羊。这是以前唯一一个让我对圣诞节有共情的理由。认识林煐岷让我有了第二个理由。

今天朴佑镇在一片昏暗里推着蛋糕车出现的时候，林煐岷家的屋顶简直要被客人们兴奋的尖叫和口哨声掀翻了。我在愉悦的气氛中观察着林煐岷的表情。他先是不可置信地张大了眼睛和嘴，随后嘴角便不受控制地勾了起来。

等大家渐渐安静，朴佑镇才低声对林煐岷说了句“圣诞快乐”。人群再一次兴奋起来，朴佑镇却略为羞涩地抿着唇低下了头。

我从没见过这样的朴佑镇，或者说我从没见过林煐岷和朴佑镇私下里相处的样子。

于是我又下意识去看林煐岷的脸。他在喧嚣声里微笑地望着朴佑镇，眼里是安静的烛火在燃烧。

一瞬间我想起那位哲学家的一段话。他说，“瞬间”不是“时间”的原子，而是“永恒”的原子，是“永恒”在“时间”里的一个反照，一次尝试，简直要去停止“时间”的尝试。

我意识到此刻正是那样的一个瞬间。

人多的聚会使我感到疲惫，生日宴的后半程我便躲到黑暗的厨房里独自喝酒。可中途林煐岷拉着朴佑镇的手闯了进来，没人注意到我。两人之间流淌着微妙的气氛，我感到有些无所适从。在我万分尴尬之际，林煐岷倒了两杯红酒，穿过厨房走上了阳台。朴佑镇也快步跟了上去。

风吹起白色的落地窗帘，窗帘后是他们没有关上的门。从我的角度正好可以清楚地看到他们倚在白色栏杆上的背影。我像被下了诅咒一般定在原地。我想我会看到他们拥抱和接吻。我甚至有点期待看到这一幕，以此杀死时不时在我心里暗暗啃噬的虫蚁。

朴佑镇从林煐岷手里接过一只红酒杯，把皮鞋低低地踩在栏杆上。  
晚风将他的声音吹进我耳朵里。  
“生日快乐，哥。”  
他把酒杯微微倾斜，递到林煐岷面前。

风又拂起他额前的头发。他的视线停在身边人的脸上，一双深如汪洋大海的眼睛将涌动着的秘密柔情全部展露。

他们什么都没有做。

我想起来那位哲学家还曾经说过，没有什么东西能够像目光一瞥那样快，然而它却与“那永恒的”内容有着同样的可比性。

我当然明白他在赞美他的神。  
可我与我的神之间从没有过这样的瞬间，这样的一瞥。

2021/6/5  
通常，雷雨交加的天气对咨询师来说是件好事。咨客变得脆弱便容易吐露心声。

而对于咨客本人来说，他们在叙述中释放痛苦，却也不得不再一次经历痛苦。

“离开公司那天，我在录音室里收拾东西。他突然冲进来，把经纪人反锁在外面。他用身体抵着门，气喘吁吁地盯着门把手停了好一会儿。像在做什么小时候的游戏。我有好几天没见过他了，看着他那副模样我居然觉得可爱。明明不是可以继续这么想的时候了。”

“他转过头来问我在干什么，要去哪里。我说辞职了，不知道。我尽量表现得轻描淡写。他看起来在生气，又问我为什么发公告之前不跟他商量，是不是公司逼的。”

林煐岷轻笑了一声，似是自嘲。

“我告诉他，公告上没有一个字是假的。那天所有的事情只是一个不合时宜的玩笑，而我现在不过是在为这个玩笑赎罪而已。看到他身体变得僵硬，我知道我的计划正在奏效。于是我又添了一句。我说，你不要有负担，是我玩过火了，所以错由我来承担。”

林煐岷把头埋在手里笑出声来，凌乱的发丝也在跟着颤抖。下一秒他又忽然抬起头，眼睛里放着光，声音清亮，“郑医生，是不是很妙？现在想想，说不定这真是我的真心话！”

我知道他并没有在谋求与我的对话。

“之后他就攥着拳头冲了上来，把我撞倒在沙发上，我看到他指关节都在泛白。我头磕在沙发扶手的边缘，疼得太阳穴直跳。跳舞的孩子力气可真大。他牙齿划破了我的舌头，我连着吞进好几口的血腥味。他又狠狠地咬了我的脖子。看到他发旋对着我，喘着气趴在我身上，我居然又硬了。郑医生，同性恋都像我这么不知羞耻吗？”

我依旧沉默地听着。

“然后他抬起头，咬着牙问我，你说这是玩笑吗。”

林煐岷顿了顿，闭上眼深深吸了口气，“我说，如果你这么想要的话，我们就在这里再做一次好了。”

他弓起背，像被抽掉了力气，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，十指紧紧地绞在一起。

“他面无表情地从我身上爬起来，低头看着我。他眼睛很亮，我知道那是眼泪反射出来的光。他声音轻轻的，像那天扯着我问我喜不喜欢他。他说林煐岷，你别把我当傻子，谁喜不喜欢我我自己知道，我就问你你是不是后悔了。”

“他居然这么说。他多聪明啊。可您知道我说了什么吗？我跟他说，那天自始至终你听到过我说一句喜欢你吗。”

林煐岷的描述太过具体，我意识到他已经深深陷入回忆里了。回忆的一切细节都在感官里被放大，被撕扯成扭曲的形状，在他每一个无法入睡的夜晚袭击他。

为了让他从逐渐失控的情绪里抽离出来，我把手放在他肩上，慢慢地问，“你为什么这么做？”

林煐岷的呼吸平缓下来，回答却没有一点犹豫，就像吃饭和呼吸一样自然，“他不能因为我被毁掉。他才二十岁。他刚踏上舞台。”

“那你呢？你也很年轻。”

他的神色忽然变得沉静，像一个受到感召的虔诚的战士。  
“这不一样，这是次要的。”

我终于明白了。在爱与被爱之间，有人因为爱而不得而痛苦，有人因为被爱却无以回报而痛苦。

林煐岷则是为了去爱，亲手拒绝了被爱。

2021/7/13  
一撇一捺，是汉字里的人。它意味着人们需要相互支撑才能走下去。这是我在日本上的那两年小学里唯一记得老师教过的事情。

也是我从事现在这个职业所信奉的格言。对于我的所有咨客，我希望能够成为他们受伤的那段人生里可以倚靠的拐棍，伴他们走出回忆的阴霾。

可林煐岷好像一直在回忆里遛着圈。以至于很多时候我看到他的表情就知道他又想起了朴佑镇。

今天我们在詹姆斯家烧烤。我跟林煐岷在泳池边谈起六度分隔理论，我说我所认识的最不思议的人是Kendrick Dogg，那个站在说唱最高峰时铃铛入狱的传奇人物。他眼睛亮了亮，张开了嘴却欲言又止。他转身说去帮我们拿点吃的。等他回来，只见他端着两盘奶油焗土豆，看到我时愣了愣，放下盘子又转身说我再去拿点别的。

我有点难过。但我知道这需要时间。

2021/9/10  
我看了朴佑镇在组合解散演唱会上的新闻。他哭得很厉害，一边说幸福，一边却是伤心得喘不上气的样子。

我不知道在那个瞬间他有没有想起林煐岷。他想起林煐岷又是因为幸福还是伤心。

我想林煐岷一定会生出跟我同样的想法，只是他又会为这个能让自己稍稍得到快慰的念头而负疚。

下午谈话时，林煐岷跟我说，他幸福就好。说这话的时候，他脸上带着难以捉摸的神情。

我发现，不管是他决定跟朴佑镇分开的时候，还是现在，他都刻意忽略了其实朴佑镇也很伤心这个事实。

晚上回来我又点开了那段新闻视频。看着屏幕上那个22岁的孩子哭泣的模样，我开始怀疑到底怎么做才是对的。

2022/10/10  
Kendrick和我通了电话。他说朴佑镇希望知道促成他们合作的那个人是谁，想联系到那个人。Kendrick回复他说，会把朴佑镇的联系方式告知对方，但是否会有联系，取决于那个人。

Kendrick口中的那个人是我。我听到后苦笑起来。

他的解释是，我是林煐岷的咨询师，理应由我来帮助林煐岷进行抉择。何况当初是我决定把他介绍给林煐岷的。他的语气听起来十分无赖。

可是我越来越丧失信心了。毫无私心的作为林煐岷的咨询师的信心。


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是啊，大海怎会结束呢。  
那些山，那些谷，甚至那一牙弯月，都是大海的骨骼。

2021/11/23  
秋天也飞驰而去了。我走到阳台上抬头看，黑暗里有零星几点光亮，和遮不住的寒意。

阳台上方的这片天空从来都不是新的天空。四季规律地来去，时间不为任何人停留，世界也不为谁动容。它是一种永恒客观的残酷。

今天林煐岷过了谈话时间也不见踪影。我给他手机、家里、工作室都去了电话，一种焦虑感在持续而单调的嘟声里冉冉升起。我立刻抓了钥匙去找他。我先去了他家，捶着门大喊他的名字。回应我的只有走廊里的回声，和逐渐淹没而来的死寂。我又驾车朝他的工作室驶去。路上的树木、汽车和房屋在深色的玻璃外无声地掠过，像不断被遗弃的胶卷底片。我感觉我被隔离在与他不同的空间里，无论如何大声呼喊，也无法传达给他。

我在他们工作室的录音室里找到了他。他坐在隔音室的地板上，头发凌乱，眼圈渗着青紫色。他的手机被扔在隔音室外的沙发上，难怪什么都听不到，大约也忘了时间。

我不知道他在里面待了多久。就像我不知道他还要把自己锁在静止的过去多久。

推开门的时候，我的脚踢到一个哗啦啦滚动的东西。那是一个药瓶，周围的地板上洒了好些白色的药片。我后背一凉，快步跨过去抬起他下巴试图掰开他的嘴。他挥开我的手，扯出一个惨白的笑容说，我没吃。

我心悸得一把抱住了他。他任我抱了一会儿，便轻轻推开我，说着谢谢，没事了，倒像是在安慰我一样。

我问他能不能告诉我原因。他低头看了地板好一会儿，仿佛木板之间的缝隙里会替他渗出眼泪。他克制着让声音保持平稳，却没控制住眼睑的颤动。那颤动里分明抖落了几分苦痛，“他不愿意跳舞了。他拒绝再和组合出道，要跟公司解约。”

”他说舞台曾经让他很幸福，可现在站上去却觉得自己不过是一个漂亮的谎言。”

“还在釜山的时候，有一次我去接他从舞蹈学院下课。大概是练好了一支舞，他一直很兴奋。我骑车载着他，他晃晃悠悠试图扶着我的肩膀踩在后座上站起来。车轮开始打着弯儿追着我们俩的影子。他还真的半蹲着把半个身体都立起来了。那是个下坡，他迎着风张开手臂大喊起来。他说，哥，跳舞的时候我真的好开心好自由。我记得很清楚，那天我一开始只注意到海面上洒着些被压碎的月光。我们大叫着摔下车来之后笑着躺在地上，面前是一轮巨大的月亮。”

“成人礼那天，他明明还说过想学一学现代舞，因为听说身体线条会变得更漂亮。”

木地板上凝结了些水珠。但显然不是从地底下渗出来的。

“是之前公司里很照顾我的前辈联系的我。他说要不是他已经毫无办法也不会来打扰我。郑医生，我离开他是因为我想让他可以没有后顾地站在舞台上，可现在这算什么？我做的这一切又有什么意义？”

世界是一种永恒客观的残酷。这残酷折射到每一个时代的每个人身上。

我的好朋友詹姆斯度过了每日为生鸡蛋、钉子和涂黑的课本而担忧的中学生活。我的初恋被父亲发现了日记后被扯着后衣领搬离了我们社区。我永远记得他离开时脸涨得通红，睁大的眼睛里滚出大颗大颗的泪珠。他的母亲用一种绝望而愤恨的眼神深深剜了我一眼，让我一句话也说不出。我很庆幸在我开始怀疑和鄙夷自己的日子里，我的父母带我看了很多我以为不会存在于这地球上的景色。

那就以你的方式再帮帮他吧。于是我跟林煐岷这么说。

我总认为世界是一种永恒客观的残酷。在这残酷里我们唯一可以坚持的是自己内心的选择。无数个相似的选择叠加起来，或许能够改变一些什么也说不定。

2021/12/9  
林煐岷挠着眉心来找我，让我把Kendrick介绍给他。我感到一些无法明言的畅快。畅快是因为他终于开始想要达成一件事了，目标感让他的脸色明亮了一些。同时我觉得自己被确确实实地需要了，不是作为咨询师，而是作为什么别的人。这是无法明言的部分。

虽然Kendrick话多又八卦，但他几乎比我大了两轮，所以放浪的言行中倒是透着年龄沉淀下来的机智，尖锐下面是包容的底色。我想他们两个应当会很合得来。

2022/11/3  
昨晚被詹姆斯叫出去喝酒。那家店很吵，一大部分原因是老板只放hiphop音乐。拜他和詹姆斯所赐，我终于听到了朴佑镇的新歌。我对嘻哈没什么心得，只是觉得朴佑镇的声音很有层次，刚成熟的强势中偶尔精妙地流露出少年般的叹息，和Kendrick的声音交错起来有种横跨世纪的澎湃。

詹姆斯听得投入，手和头随着节奏夸张地晃动。间奏的时候，他伸长了脖子冲我嚷嚷，“你知道吗，煐岷说这首歌唯一的遗憾就是朴佑镇没有跳舞。对了，他跟你说他下个月就要走了吗？”

林煐岷今天才告诉我。朴佑镇的新歌发行之后，他觉得自己轻松了很多。他想来一场长期的旅行，看看外面的世界，好让生活重新开始。

我认为这是好事，可我脱口而出便问他是否会回来。我听出自己语气里的焦急，暗自有些尴尬。他笑了笑说当然。

我没问出口他什么时候能回来。这显得有些太得寸进尺了。

2023/2/17  
“林煐岷，我好想你。”  
朴佑镇的声音透过听筒一字字敲击在我的耳膜上。像一封来自过去的关于将来的预言，里面暗示着我从始至终的毫不相关。

林煐岷离开后三个多月，我翻出Kendrick留下的朴佑镇的手机号，鬼使神差地按下了拨出键。嘟声响起第三遍，正当我要把手机从耳边拿开的时候，我听见了听筒处传来空气流通的声音，随即便是朴佑镇略微迟疑，又逐渐变得笃定的呼唤，“...煐岷哥？是你吗...？哥。”我感觉到自己喉咙动了动，却没能发出声音。

然后我便听到了那句话。他带着鼻音的声音低哑，音调里有压抑的震颤。

我心里一阵酸涩。那是一句我永远没法说出口的话。于是我打断了他那句话后情绪涌动的留白，告诉他我是林煐岷的朋友，是我把Kendrick介绍给了林煐岷，林煐岷又辗转把他介绍给了前公司。

朴佑镇在听筒那端沉默了一阵后向我表示了感谢，语气已不复方才，变得平淡而礼貌。他随即又向我询问林煐岷的联络方式。

我老实告诉他，林煐岷去旅行了，没有留下固定的联络方法，也不知何时会回来。不过前几天，我收到了他从秘鲁寄回来的明信片，上面写着以后想起我的时候，都会给我寄一张回来。

现在回想起来，我把话停在这里，对于朴佑镇希望和林煐岷取得联系的诉求完全没有任何助益，反而似乎是在向他宣示某种我所独占的资源。我并非有意这么做，但潜意识却让我的行动先于了理智一步。

朴佑镇接下来的一阵短暂沉默和回应印证了我的想法。他用一种有些刻意的冷淡问我，你们很亲近吗。

作为林煐岷的咨询师，林煐岷这些年对我暴露了这么多的自我，某种程度上来说没人比我与他更亲密了。但我却有些犹豫。出于伦理考量，我也不能告诉他我曾是林煐岷的心理咨询师，我只好说，他在旧金山的这段日子，我们每周都会见面。这是一个确凿的事实。

没想到朴佑镇却因此变得激动起来。在我话音还未落之际，听筒里传来了一句充满攻击性的话，你们上床了吗。

那瞬间一种复杂的情绪冲上我的脑门。那里面既有得胜的快感，也有撒谎般的心虚，更多的是良心上的羞愧和不安。对于这两个人，我怎么能忍心再在他们之间放上些别的石头呢。

我向朴佑镇解释说，我和林煐岷并不是这种关系。他声音弱了下去，慌忙跟我道歉，解释般的低声嘟囔了一句，你也知道的，当年的事。

我不置可否的笑了笑。

他又小声问，“郑先生，他这些年过得好不好？”

他正努力着呢，你看，他还去环游世界了。

2023/6/13  
二月之后，我再没给朴佑镇打过电话，反倒是接到过一两次朴佑镇的来电。比如今天。

电话里他毫不避讳地问林煐岷是否回来，但除此之外我们也聊了些别的，话题从Kendrick延伸开来。比如他说他只对林煐岷说过自己小时候的偶像是K.D。他在计划发行第二张说唱单曲。

我觉得他每句话都像只说了一半，于是我有意问他为什么不做唱跳。

你见过八音盒里唱歌跳舞的小人吗，他反问道，却没有直接回答我的问题。

我又收到了好些林煐岷寄来的明信片。我得知他从南美去了澳洲，现在又到了北欧。

他走得更远了。  
越是远，我越是期盼着他回来的那一天。

2023/12/17  
他的头发是新剪过的，许久不见变得明亮的脸庞周围升腾起一层柔和的光雾。他站在门口递给我一张埃塞俄比亚的明信片，上面写着我回来了。

他看着我笑起来，露出兔子般洁白的牙齿，然后挠了挠脑袋。他说，我想比起邮寄，飞回来会比较快，所以就亲手拿给你了。

林煐岷真的是一个很有意思的人。

我好久没有这么开心了。我们约好明天一起打球。

2023/12/18  
在换衣间我看到他左边腰窝处多了一副纹身。血滴般晕开的一朵朵梅花中，一只玲珑饱满的黑白色小鸟正在展翅。

我并不是不知道朴佑镇的别名叫麻雀。

打球的时候我心里面仿佛下了一场短暂的倾盆大雨，雨点淅淅沥沥收住的时候我下了一个决定。

我让林煐岷在客厅里等着，去书房找出了朴佑镇寄给我的第二张单曲。我把CD交到他手上，跟他说朴佑镇好像还想着你。

他看着我，睫毛轻轻地颤动了一下。嘴唇张开了又合上，最后模糊不清地吐出一句谢谢。

晚上我给朴佑镇发了一通简讯。里面附上了他一直想要的消息，和林煐岷家的住址。

2024/3/28  
阿姆斯特丹的冬季很长，三月仍在下雪。我心血来潮烧了点柴火。木头在火光里以摧枯拉朽的方式被一点点燃烧成别的形状，让我觉得我仿佛已经在这里度过了非常漫长的一生。

我到这里开始大学研究员的生活三个月了。每日读书，写作，查阅资料，和教授谈话，其实与在旧金山的生活差别不大。有时候我甚至忘了我到这里来的理由。

我收到过几封林煐岷的邮件，他跟朴佑镇似乎在打算重新开始。撇去我的私人感情，我真心地替他们感到开心，但同时也有些忧虑。

反叛个体的勇敢，在社会结构面前总是低维而脆弱的。

2024/9/1  
朴佑镇毫无预兆地出了一张个人专辑。主打和大部分曲目仍然是说唱，但突兀的是一首被称作“大海的骨骼”的曲子。那是一首纯音乐，以钢琴为主，弦乐为辅。基调是泉水般流畅的哀愁，高潮处决绝又激昂。

令舆论沸腾的是，这首歌的作曲和编曲都是L.Y.M.，一个从来没在韩国乐坛出现过的名字，但首字母的缩写与几年前那位和朴佑镇传出绯闻又宣布引退的作曲家重合。媒体和粉丝正陷入声嘶力竭的疯狂。

朴佑镇和公司始终沉默，没有对此给出任何回应，反而宣布年末圣诞开始会进行世界巡演。

我一遍遍播放林煐岷写的这支曲子，猜测它名字的含义。

一边猜着，心里又爬上一种异样的羡慕。

2024/11/15  
朴佑镇给我寄来了圣诞节首尔首演的vip门票，说是跟林煐岷邻座的席位，请我一定要赏光。

那会是时隔多年属于他们两人的珍贵的纪念日。我只是想想他们相望的模样，就觉得已经被灼伤。

我写了张字条，和门票一起封上，打算明天给他们寄回去。

2024/12/25  
最终我仍没克制住想见他一面的冲动。临到开场我才在网上买了张靠前的票。远远地我便一眼辨认出了坐在vip席的他的背影。

我的心下雪一般安静下来。  
灯光也暗下来。

一片尖叫声中，朴佑镇裸着双脚，身着宽松的白色丝绸衬衫，只身一人从舞台中央升起。

他的身体随着倾泻而出的钢琴声舒展开来的时候，我似乎有些明白林煐岷一直以来不愿放弃的是什么。他用全身的肌肉和骨骼倾力诉说，每一个跃起和落地都饱满得仿佛有灵魂溢出。

舞台的大屏幕上闪过沙漠里壮阔的日落，峡谷里银色的雨雾，高耸的悬崖与凶猛的海浪。朴佑镇白色的身影落在其中，像一只自由的凤尾蝶在无声起舞。

他缓缓停在一片明月高悬的黑色海面上，急促起伏的胸口处，只系了一颗纽扣的白色衬衫分开来，仿佛银色的翅膀垂落。

翅膀下隐秘的肋骨处，有被遮住了一半的三个字母，那是这首曲子的作曲家的名字。

我在掌声响起前离开了会场。

看着黑暗里向我露出一丝光亮的大门，我忽然回忆起寺山修司的一首诗。

“如何难过的早晨  
如何凄楚的夜晚  
都有尽头

人生总有尽头  
唯有海不会结束

感到悲伤的时候  
去看大海  
独自一人的夜晚  
去看大海”

是啊，大海怎会结束呢。  
那些山，那些谷，甚至那一牙弯月，都是大海的骨骼。

———

林先生，您想起我父亲的时候，也去看看大海吧。

郑素媛


End file.
